Sexo de despedida
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley se casan mañana. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy tienen sexo para despedirse hoy... y quién sabe, quizá mañana también. SLASH. PWP.


****_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling.**_

_**Advertencias: Slash (relación chico/chico), sexo explícito.**_

_**Dedicatoria: Para ILSly, que me ahora me debe una imagen Lily Luna/Lorcan. Gracias por estar y apoyarme sis.**_

* * *

**Sexo de despedida.**

Te arde la cara a causa del esfuerzo, ya sea físico o psicológico, que estás realizando pero ¡Maldición! A quién le importa si solo puedes concentrarte en sentir. Sentir el calor que rodea tu cuerpo, sentir el placer que te invade, sentir las manos que te acarician. Sentir ese cuerpo masculino entrando en ti con fuerza, salvaje y apasionado, dominándote sin que nada le importe. Sin que nada te importe.

El oxígeno no llega a entrar completamente en tu organismo, tus sentidos están fuera de juego y tu boca solo puede abrirse en busca de liberar un poco de esa calor agobiante que te embarga… Vas a explotar en poco tiempo y necesitas hacérselo saber a ti acompañante de alguna manera. El problema es que tu cerebro se derritió hace rato y los únicos sonidos que puedes emitir se reducen a gemidos y balbuceos nada coherentes.

¿Que dónde te encuentras? No tienes ni puta idea. Recuerdas haber salido de casa en camino al apartamento de Ginny en Londres. Ahora sabes que no llegaste a tu destino, no es como si te interesara actualmente, es más nada podría ser importante en esos momentos. Te hallas en unos grandes galpones abandonados que antes eran utilizados por el Ministerio para esconder artefactos y animales que pudieran ser potencialmente peligrosos para los muggles. Aún hay objetos bastantes curiosos desperdigados por doquier, intentas concentrarte en ellas para no acabar como quinceañera virgen.

Una estocada mas profunda, y MUCHO mas certera que las anteriores golpea contra tu próstata enviando olas de placer desmedido a tu cuerpo, tus ojos se voltean del placer y el color verde esmeralda tan atrayente que posees queda en blanco, al mismo tiempo que tiras el culo mas atrás buscando enterrarte mas en esa polla que te está haciendo delirar de placer.

Tendrías que sentirte avergonzado por engañar a tu prometida de esa manera, pero si vamos a verdades Ginevra tampoco ha sido muestra de fidelidad y castidad precisamente. Y sino que le pregunten a Blaise Zabini que tan buen trasero tiene la pelirroja, que, bendito sea, fue lo que te hizo participar en un trío por primera vez en tu vida. La relación entre la más pequeña de los Weasley y tu es sólida y bastante liberal. Sin miedos y con una chispa que parece inagotable, lo que los ha llevado a practicar distintas disciplinas en el área sexual. Has pasado por el BDSM, por el tema de los tríos con dos mujeres y con dos hombres, y tienes claro que eres bisexual. Así que no tienes absolutamente ningún cargo de conciencia exactamente.

-Oh dios, sí.- Sí, sí y sí. Justo _ahí_. Joder quieres llorar.

Los brazos te flanquean, los músculos de tu cuerpo están tensos por soportar tu peso y el de otro hombre, sin contar que estas en un piso de piedra, a cuatro patas, moviéndote desesperadamente. Eres consciente de que tu miembro chorrea pre seminal, lo sabes desde hace rato. Y por mas que has suplicado, pedido, intentado manipular y chantajear, el muy capullo que te tiene así no cede.

-¿Te gusta Harry? Sí, sí lo hace. Es maravilloso ver la manera en la que tu esfínter se ensancha para tragarse mi polla, podría correrme solo con verte Potter.- Cada palabra fue acompañada con un movimiento en círculos que te enloquece aún mas.

-Malfoy, tócame._ Necesito_ que lo hagas, por favor.- Vuelves a suplicar, estás tan duro que te duele. Tienes toda tu sangre concentrada ahí, las venas en tensión, tú deseando terminar.

Draco sale de tu interior y te voltea para mirarte a la cara, tienes ganas de maldecirlo solo por parar. Pero te quedas atrapado en sus ojos grises, totalmente oscurecidos. Su boca entreabierta recuperando un poco de aire, los labios finos y rosados totalmente rojos por morderlos, el cabello rubio algo largo suelto y pegado a su cara… apetecible, sin dudas. Te sientas e impulsas para besarlo apasionadamente, chocas tu boca con la suya, muerdes el labio inferior buscando acceso a su interior. Suspiras al sentirte correspondido y le tomas la cara con ambas manos, te aferras a él como si fuera tu tabla de salvación y sientes la forma en la que sus manos juegan con tu pelo indomable, ya desordenado por las actividades que estaban realizando.

Se separa unos momentos de ti y te mira. Una sonrisa torcida, traviesa y malévola aparece en su rostro.

-No vas a correrte ahora, niño que vivió. Vas a hacerlo cuando yo te diga, cuando yo quiera.- Un sonido de queja fue emitido de tu garganta, pero no tuviste mas remedio que cambiarlo por un gemido de agradecimiento cuando una de esas manos finas y blancas se cerró en torno a tu pene con fuerza en la base, mientras que la calidez de unos labios y la humedad de una lengua te envolvían completamente.

Tiras la cabeza para atrás y cierras los ojos dejándote llevar por las sensaciones que estás percibiendo. Una de tus manos, grandes y rasposas, se enredan en el cabello rubio sosteniendo la cabeza con firmeza. Sin embargo sabes que no eres quien para dominar en ese instante y te limitas a dejarla posada allí, a la espera de una orden que no demora en llegar. Tu compañero toma con su otra mano la tuya y pega un leve cinchón que te hace jadear. Acaba de permitirte follarlo por la boca, como tú quieras.

No demoras y comienzas a embestirlo con rapidez tratando de buscar el ritmo que necesitas para llegar al orgasmo, aún así, el agarre que él tiene sobre ti no afloja y evita cualquier intento tuyo por desahogarte. No le das importancia, al menos puedes liberar un poco de la urgencia que llevas dentro.

-Merlín.- Gimes despacio, bajo y ronco. Draco Malfoy te esta dando la mejor mamada de tu vida, prohibiéndote eyacular pero chupando con fuerza para provocarte. Sientes la lengua caliente recorriendo cada vena de tu miembro, los dientes raspando la piel, sientes el glande golpeando contra la parte interna de las mejillas y sientes el prepucio siendo corrido por la mano que sostiene la base. Vas a enloquecer.

Quieres vengarte. Y lo harás, cuando ese cretino acabe con su tortura será tu turno.

El cuerpo te vibra de placer, quieres gritar, volar, llorar. Quieres explotar y no puedes soportarlo más por más que lo intentes. Tienes la sensación de un espiral subiendo por tu columna. _OhdiosohdiosOHDIOS. _Te liberas, no entiendes como pero lo haces. Te derramas en la boca de Draco, la polla te pulsa y escupe tu simiente, incluso le provocas arcadas al blondo que no se esperaba eso. Pero tú, tu estás en el limbo, no eres ni consciente de que estás acabando, solo sabes que te envuelve una paz y una satisfacción plena. Cierras los ojos un momento mientras dejas salir un suspiro de alivio.

Sigues con los ojos cerrados, y en cuanto los abras verás la cara de enfado que tiene tu amante. Por ese motivo, tal como estás decides retribuirle el favor. No sin antes advertirlo.

-Shh… luego. Ahora es tu turno.

Y te lanzas sobre el cuerpo del otro como lo haría un sediento sobre un oasis, saboreas extasiado la suavidad de esa piel que tantas otras veces has probado, raspas, lames y chupas todo lo que esta a tu alcance. Te alimentas de él, calmas tu hambre. Dejas que sus manos halen tu cabello y guíen tus movimientos, dejas que él te folle a ti al ritmo que necesita. Pero buscando hacerle pasar una parte de lo que pasaste tu.

Le conoces y sabes que no va a durar mucho, por eso te esfuerzas. Llevan horas en aquel lugar y seguramente ya esté al borde del éxtasis. Por eso te sorprendes al notar como de repente no tienes nada en la boca.

Frunces el ceño con desconcierto, pero Malfoy no te da tregua y antes de que puedas procesar lo ocurrido se entierra en ti, tan profundo y despiadado que solo tienes tiempo de abrir los ojos en forma graciosa. Minutos después estás jadeando, una erección creciendo nuevamente entre tus piernas, moviéndote al ritmo de esas embestidas que no te dejan pensar.

-Harry, no puedo soportarlo más.- La voz contenida te dice que es cierto, ya no puede mas. Tu mano izquierda pasa por encima de tu cabeza para llegar hasta la nuca de tu compañero, sosteniéndolo junto a ti, la izquierda toma tu pene y comienzas a masturbarte duro, para llegar con él. Jadeas fuerte. Tu cuerpo apretando cada vez más fuerte el miembro en tu interior.

Las estocadas del rubio volviéndose erráticas y su grito en tu oído te llevan al límite por segunda vez mientras sientes algo caliente derramándose en tu interior.

Las respiraciones agitadas solo se interrumpen para darse un beso. Caliente, fuerte y amargo. Como el café. Te casarás mañana y entonces, por muy liberal que sea la relación que tienes con Ginny, no podrás volver a ver a Draco por un tiempo prolongado. Por eso se fugaron del trabajo en la primera oportunidad, buscando calmarse y dejarse un recuerdo del otro lo bastante eficiente. Eso te carcome, pero no quieres demostrarlo.

-Estaba pensando…- La voz baja, serena y satisfecha, llama tu atención.- Mañana podemos hacer un trato con la mini comadreja… quien sabe, a lo mejor un trío antes de la luna de miel no le parece mala idea. Piénsalo, con todo el morbo de que los invitados pueden descubrirnos. No puedes negar que es excitante.- Y entonces ríes fuerte. Sabes que dice la verdad, la pelirroja no se negará, y la idea, definitivamente es excitante.

* * *

_**Hola... pues, bienvenidos a mi shot! Ajá... Ya he escrito slash antes, uno solito. Y esta aderezado con una mujer. Vamos que es un trío con dos hombres y una mujer y ahí surge el slash. Pero es la primera vez que me lanzo a escribir un fic así, encima Drarry. Por eso estoy tan nerviosa.**_

_**Espero que les guste! Creo que no hay muchas palabras mas. Solo eso. Desde ya, gracias por leer.**_

_**See you^^.**_

_**Ceci.**_


End file.
